Wraparound type carton blanks typically include a plurality of panels foldably hinged to each other for forming top, bottom, and side walls. It is also known to provide an end closure structure of at least partially closing the end of the wraparound carton such as the carton shown in patents U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,054 to Bakx and U.S. Pat. No. 8,496,162 to Hettinger.
It is desirable to increase the security of the articles within the carton to prevent theft of the articles from the carton